Enquanto a chuva cai
by Dana Norram
Summary: Não foi como um estalo daqueles que bate de repente, numa hora de ócio qualquer, quando você finalmente compreende por que o simples ato de olhar para aquela pessoa te deixa sorrindo feito um idiota. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // FICLET


**ALERTA:** Pode até não parecer, mas isso aqui contém **SLASH** (relações amorosas entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Se, mesmo depois de ler seis livros, você ainda acha que Sirius e Remus foram apenas bons amigos, faça um favor a si mesmo e pare por aqui. Você não é obrigado a continuar, na mesma proporção que eu não sou obrigada a agüentar comentários de gente ignorante e insatisfeita com a própria existência.

**DISCLAIMER:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse nossos dois filhotes não teriam sofrido... _tanto_.

* * *

**Enquanto a chuva cai  
**Por Dana Norram

* * *

Ninguém me disse. Ninguém fez nada. Não foi como um estalo, daqueles que bate de repente, numa hora de ócio qualquer, quando você finalmente compreende por que o simples ato de olhar para _aquela_ pessoa te deixa sorrindo feito um idiota. 

Mas caso tivessem me perguntado, eu previsivelmente teria respondido: _"Ele é meu amigo"._

E não estaria mentindo.

Mas a verdade é que há alguma coisa de muito errada, neste caso, com a palavra "amigo".

Entenda... eu, certamente, _sei_ o que é ter um amigo. É ter alguém especial. Fiel. Companheiro. Alguém que vai estar sempre por perto. A qualquer hora. Sob qualquer circunstância. E obviamente eu sei que ele é esse tipo de pessoa. Mas eu não sei se poderia chamá-lo apenas de amigo. Assim, para todo o sempre.

Hoje tinha tudo para ser um belo sábado, propenso e aberto a um mundo de possibilidades. Porém, sequer houve tempo para se planejar uma tarde inteira de diversão no lago ou mesmo uma pequena aventura na floresta proibida. Não quando, ainda na hora do café, um forte raio iluminou as janelas instantes antes do barulho de um trovão ressoar alto e imperativo por todo castelo, seguido pelo som da água caindo.

Resmungos irritadiços e decepcionados cresceram por nossa mesa e pelas vizinhas na mesma proporção que a chuva do lado de fora, acompanhados por olhares tortos de quem não podia imaginar nada mais tedioso do que um sábado perdido dentro dos muros do castelo.

James era a vívida imagem da desolação. Ele sarara de um forte resfriado há menos de uma semana e tinha absoluta certeza de que passar aquela manhã praticando Quadribol debaixo d'água o deixaria de cama outra vez.

Peter agora não parecia tão animado para assistir ao treino do qual falara durante os últimos quatro dias e certamente ficaria muito feliz em permanecer o sábado todo sentado junto à mesa, devorando cada rosquinha doce que houvesse por perto.

_Ele_ exibiu um olhar cúmplice. Um olhar de alguém que não se importaria de ir até a cozinha buscar um chá quente para James, quantas vezes fosse preciso. O olhar de alguém que de boa vontade se sentaria próximo e passaria a Peter toda bandeja de doces que estivesse fora do alcance de seus dedos gorduchos.

Eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida quando ele me encarou com aquele sorriso totalmente desprovido de segundas intenções. Tão inocentemente doado, de todo coração e bom grado. Isento de artimanhas. Sem malícia.

Senti que seu olhar percorria meu rosto em busca de algum tipo de expectativa. Tentando decifrar vestígios de desejos bobos e não pronunciados. De vontades esquecidas.

Eu sabia que ele agora se perguntava como e qual seria a melhor maneira de me ajudar a passar aquela tarde chuvosa. Eu sabia que aquele par de olhos íntegros e fiéis moveria céus e terra para me ver feliz.

E eu senti medo.

Medo por talvez não ser plenamente capaz de retribuir cada de um de seus bem-intencionados gestos. De um dia, por qualquer razão, decepcioná-lo de tal forma que nem mesmo ele fosse capaz de encontrar um motivo aceitável para me perdoar. Eu senti um medo enorme e desmedido de saber que ele não estaria ali para sempre.

Não tenho bem idéia ou noção de quanto tempo nós dois passamos ali sentados, apenas trocando alguns mal-disfarçados olhares, enquanto eu bebericava meu copo de suco e ele ocasionalmente rabiscava alguma coisa num pedaço de pergaminho.

Lembro, vagamente, de ter escutado James resmungando algo sobre ir treinar 'assim mesmo', seguido por um relutante Peter com os bolsos cheios de doces e uma expressão de conformismo. Lembro de ter captado _flashs_ fugazes de estudantes que passavam atrás de mim e dele. De ouvir a água caindo sobre o castelo e desejar do fundo da alma que aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre. Lembro de ter pensado em dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mas eu não disse.

Não disse porque nada do que eu gostaria de expressar podia ser transmitido em palavras. Nada, porque sabia que minha voz teria o mesmo efeito que o de uma folha seca, que sozinha basta para perturbar toda a superfície de um lago sereno.

E eu apenas lhe lancei outro mal-disfarçado olhar e sorri em silêncio, esperando a chuva passar.

* * *

**FIM

* * *

**

**NdA.:** Título brega e conteúdo brega sim, eu sei. Esta short aqui foi escrita de uma tacada só, numa tarde de ócio, nas folhinhas da minha agenda da _Betty Boop_ e não sofreu quase nenhuma alteração ao ser passada para o computador. Ah, também aproveitei para usá-la no desafio do mês de abril da comunidade **fanfic-br** do Live Journal cujo tema foi "Amizade Colorida".

Ficou meio bobinho, mas espero que gostem e se possível, deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam. Aliás, adivinhem: de _quem_ é o POV (ponto de vista) desta fanfic? Sirius _ou_ Remus? Juro que pensei em somente _um_ deles enquanto escrevia, mas achei mais divertido deixar a idéia dúbia. xD

**Ps.** Calíope, obrigada por ler, betar e não dizer que o título é brega, mesmo ele sendo. Amo-te!


End file.
